Um dia nós saberemos
by Gabi W. Malfoy
Summary: Um dia nós saberemos porque eu não fui feito para você. Um dia você saberá que eu era a pessoa certa pra você...


_N/A:_

_oiee..eh uma songfic drama mas naum eh drama pesado naum..eh drama leve tah gent? bjuxxx_

_SOMEDAY WE'LL KNOW_

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_(90 milhas longe de Chicago)_

_Can't stop driving, I don't know why_

_(Não consigo parar de dirigir, Não sei por que)_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_(Muitas perguntas, Eu preciso de uma resposta)_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_(Dois anos depois e vc ainda está na minha mente)_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_(O que aconteceu com Amelia Earhart? )_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_(Quem segura as estrelas lá no céu? )_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_(É um amor verdadeiro uma vez na vida? )_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_(O Capitão do Titanic chorou? )_

_Someday We'll Know_

_(Um dia saberemos)_

_If love can move a mountain_

_(Se o amor pode mover uma montanha)_

_Someday We'll Know_

_(Um dia saberemos)_

_Why the sky is blue_

_(Por que o céu é azul)_

_Someday We'll Know_

_(Um dia saberemos)_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_(Por que eu não fui feito para você)_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_(Alguem sabe o caminho para Atlanta? )_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_(ou o que o vento diz quando chora? )_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_(Eu estou passando pelo lugar que te conheci)_

_For the ninety-seventh time... tonight_

_(Pela 97ª vez...esta noite)_

_Someday We'll Know_

_(Um dia saberemos)_

_If love can move a mountain_

_(Se o amor pode mover uma montanha)_

_Someday We'll Know_

_(Um dia saberemos)_

_Why the sky is blue_

_(Por que o céu é azul)_

_Someday We'll Know_

_(Um dia saberemos)_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_(Por que eu não fui feito para você)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Someday We'll Know_

_(Um dia saberemos)_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_(Por que Sansão amava Dalila)_

_One Day I'll go_

_(Um dia nós iremos)_

_Dancin on the moon_

_(Dançar na lua)_

_Someday You'll Know_

_(Um dia você saberá)_

_That I was the one for you_

_(que eu era a pessoa certa para você)_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_(Eu comprei um ingresso para o final do arco-íris)_

_I watch the stars crash into the sea_

_(Eu assisti as estrelas caindo dentro do mar)_

_If I could ask God just one question..._

_(Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma pergunta)_

_Why aren't you here with me?...tonight_

_(Por que vc não está aqui comigo? ... esta noite)_

Era noite, ela se encontrava em Hogsmead, lugar que se tornou bastante movimentado à noite, estava com duas amigas, as melhores amigas.

As três andavam pela rua principal rindo de baboseiras, quando seu olhar se focalizou em um loiro de olhos cinza, aparentemente sozinho, encostado no balcão de um bar, ao avistá-lo, seu sorriso morreu automaticamente. Mil pensamentos passavam por sua mente em uma velocidade impressionante, mas um deles era o mais repetitivo; "Dois anos e você ainda não o esqueceu!".

Draco percebeu estar sendo observado, então olhou a sua volta, até seu olhar se encontrar com o de Ginny. Os dois permaneceram se encarando, cada um com os seus pensamentos, mas o que eles não sabiam, era que eram os _mesmos_ pensamentos.

Já passara tanto tempo, e nenhum dos dois esquecera. Quando Draco estava em seu sétimo ano escolar, e Ginny em seu sexto, eles viveram uma verdadeira paixão, mas tiveram que se separar graças à ameaças de Lucio que havia descoberto o romance dos dois, e na época eles acreditaram que seriam capazes de esquecer o outro, e lembrá-lo apenas como uma memória boa, porém não foi isso o que ocorreu.

Ficaram tanto tempo se encarando, que não perceberam quando uma loira de olhos castanhos esverdeados se aproximou de Draco, ele ao notar isso, sorriu, deu um leve selinho na mulher e a enlaçou pela cintura. Os dois aparentavam serem perfeitos um para o outro; o casal perfeito, e aquilo, para a ruiva, foi como se várias facas invisíveis perfuracem o seu coração, o ar se tornou raro e ela comecara a ficar tonta. Não, ela não aguentava assistir aquela cena, era demais para ela. Deu meia volta, murmurando algo para as amigas que se resumia em; 'vou embora', e elas logo compreenderam o porque, e sabiam que era melhor deixá-la sozinha.

Mas, ao contrário do que se imaginava, ela não foi para casa, ela caminhou com um único destino; Hogwarts, que havia sido fechada há poucos anos pela falta de segurança, mas quem disse que ela se importava?

Draco ao vê-la se distanciar, sabia para onde ela iria, se despediu da mulherao seu lado, inventando uma desculpa qualquer e seguiu a ruiva.

Ginny chegou ao lago da escola, em um canto específico, encostou suas costas no tronco de uma árvore, onde um dia foi o ponto de encontro deles e deixou-se escorregar até sentar-se no chão. Chorou como há muito não fazia, chorou tudo que guardou durante esses dois longos anos, porém o que ela não sabia é que, do outro lado da margem, o causador de suas lágrimas a observava com o coração apertado. E este murmurou baixinho, algo que não passava de um sussurro...

"Um dia saberemos o por que eu não fui feito para você..."

_N/A:_

_Eu nao goxtei mto dssa fic naum...eh a minha 1a song.. _

_a musik eh Someday We'll Know...ela eh liiiiinda i eu axo q vcs dvem ouvir...eh mtoo perfeeita!_

_talvz dpois eu faca uma cont...taalvezz...hehehe _

_bm eh isso...bjuxxx..._


End file.
